


Loss

by brokensoulmates



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokensoulmates/pseuds/brokensoulmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I think about frequently, an old man sitting alone in a diner. Lost his wife a long time ago, and he's alone now because his children are grown. The ache of losing someone you love so preciously. I hope this conveys that emptiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss

He opens his eyes but he can't see beyond the curtain of black around him.  
He opens his eyes but he can't see, can't see.  
The stillness in the motel room is stifling, the air is stale. The lingering scent of cigarette smoke pushing through the vents, pushing from other rooms, pushing and all he can think of is how smoke travels, how smoke dances in light, how it plays on lips and flows through the air. How the harsh inhales burn his tongue and throat, how it burns like whiskey and regret.  
He licks his lips and clears his throat, steadies himself. He licks his lips and tries to look past the darkness, sudden sense of dread as the smell of smoke dances around him.  
Sudden fear of losing this moment, suddenly pushing against the darkness, suddenly ripping off the covers and running towards the bathroom, suddenly feeling sick.  
Suddenly feeling alone.


End file.
